just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Sibling Rivalries (Season 4)
The fourth season of the Sibling Rivalries series has ran from August 15 to November 17, 2015. Originally the season contained the comics "A Family Pet" to "Feeling Peachy", which was a total of 16 comics, before GTA Nerd decided to split the season in half and give all comics from "A Family Pet" to "Like Father, Like Sons (And Daughter)" to Season 3, which was originally made up of four comics ("Best Brother" to "Meet The Robots!"). This series introduces many new characters, including the Wilson family, as well as Aiden Wilson, the McReary siblings' new half-sibling. However the character has since been removed from the franchise. Main Cast * Patrick McReary (8/8) * Francis McReary (8/8) * Gerald McReary (8/8) * Derrick McReary (8/8) * Kate McReary (8/8) * Maureen McReary (8/8) * Hector Wilson (8/8) * Aiden Wilson (5/8) * Angel Chacon (4/8) * Salvador Real (6/8) * Joel Gonzales (1/8) Character Debuts * Louis Wilson * Carol Wilson * Troy Wilson * Adrian Wilson * Samantha Wilson * Armando Vasquez * Braulio Guillen * Mr. Guillen * Mrs. Guillen * Aiden Wilson Comic Listing {| class="article-table" !Comic No. (season) !Comic No. (total) !Comic Title !Release Date !Length |- |1 |30 |"The Step-Cousins Wilson" |August 12, 2015 |11 pages |- |2 |31 |"The Return of Armando Vasquez" |August 25, 2015 |12 pages |- |3 |32 |"Portrait of a Football Player" |September 2, 2015 |13 pages |- |4 |33 |"Wouldn't It Be Nice?" |September 8, 2015 |12 pages |- |5 |34 |"The Amnesia Act of 2015" |September 19, 2015 |13 pages |- |6 |35 |"One Tough Break-Up" |October 20, 2015 |15 pages |- |7 |36 |"Haunted House of Horror" |November 7, 2015 |15 pages |- |8 |37 |"Feeling Peachy" |November 17, 2015 |11 pages |- Trivia * Season 4's cover is the first one to actually show the McReary-Wilson family's living room (Seasons 1-3's covers feature an unspecified location on their covers). * For this season, the logo of the series was slightly changed. This updated logo was also used for Season 5 onward. * Angel Chacon was absent in "The Step-Cousins Wilson", "The Return of Armando Vasquez", "The Amnesia Act of 2015", and "Feeling Peachy", which is a total of four times in the season. Salvador Real did not appear in "The Step-Cousins Wilson" or "The Amnesia Act of 2015", which was only twice in the season. This means Salvador appears in more comics in the season than Angel. **Also, both characters appeared in "One Tough Break-Up", but only in a non-speaking cameo. This was the smallest role in the series for Angel and Salvador (however, Salvador had a much smaller appearance in the Season 5 comic "Trading Places", appearing in only one non-speaking cameo). * This is the second season to remain only in one year (2015), the first being Season 1. * This season has the least amount of appearances by Joel Gonzales, as well as Angel Chacon. * This is, so far, the only season to not have any of the comic titles end with an exclamation point. References Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:SR Seasons